Conventional computing devices use a keyboard and a mouse for user inputs. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-52864 discloses a computing device that includes a mode switching unit that can switch between a key input mode in which user inputs via a software keyboard can be performed and a touch pad mode in which user inputs can be performed via a pointing device.